


Delusion

by silverynight



Series: Love is not a victory march [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, You Have Been Warned, seriously poor tina i just make suffer too much, smitten grindelwald, this is going to get dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tina panics as she watches the dark lord himself appear in the middle of a fight she and Newt have against poachers, then her panic turns into a bewildered horror as she realizes that Grindelwald is killing the traffickers just to protect Newt.





	Delusion

Tina doesn’t know why they’re running down the stairs, it would clearly lead them to the basement and most likely to a trap. But Newt doesn’t hear reason when it comes to creatures in danger and it looks like the poachers in the bar have hidden a couple of occamy eggs in there.

And she can’t help but follow Newt, because he’s her friend and she wants to protect him, despite of knowing he’s very capable of doing that by himself and because he has a very terrifying shadows taking care of him.

But Theseus and Graves are taking care of the mess outside and Newt was to desperate to at least wait for the group of aurors that were on their way.

Tina doesn’t want to think about them; she’s still scared of what she saw the other night, confused and in a state of denial, despite that her sister pretty much confirmed everything.

She wants to shake the images off, but they stay anyway: coats stained with blood, two pair of merciless eyes and a proud, freckled face smiling in the darkness, warm and kind.

Newt kneels and starts checking on the three eggs left on the ground, the rest are shattered, clearly used just for their value, broken without a second thought of the creatures that were killed in the process.

Tears begin to fall over Newt’s cheeks, but he doesn’t give himself time to cry, they’re still eggs intact that need his help to survive.

She looks at him closely; she’s so in awe of his kindness and his willing to help that she sometimes forgets how confused she felt that night at Theseus’ house.

When one of those tears disappears in the curve of Newt’s neck, Tina can’t help but shiver; Graves and Theseus are going to be furious and the poachers are gonna pay with blood for being the cause of Newt’s sorrow.

At the sound of footsteps she turns around, just in time to block a Cruciatus curse. Newt keeps trying to see if the occamys are alright, while Tina does her best two fight the witch and the wizard in front of her.

When Tina watched as other three appear, she’s sure they’re not going to make it. Usually Theseus and Graves arrive when things are getting ugly, especially if they think Newt could be in danger.

She turns to Newt just for a second, only to see him giving Dougal instructions to take the occamy eggs in the case. He jumps up quickly after that, helping Tina keep them away.

Still, they’re too many for the two of them, she notes as a curse flies dangerously close Newt’s face, cutting the skin, drawing a fine line of blood over his cheekbone.

And Tina knows the poor bastard is going to pay for that tiny wound with his life, she’s just sure of it.

Though the panic doesn’t start to consume her until she watches as Grindelwald joins the fight. She’s not a coward, but even a trained auror like herself knows when a fight is beyond her strength limits.

The dark lord is going to kill them and yet she runs towards her best friend and tries to protect him.

“Newt!” To her utter bewilderment and horror, the magizoologist has lowered be his wand. “Wait, Grinde–”

“He’s not going to hurt you, I promise,” he assures, pulling her close to him.

Only then she realizes Grindelwald is fighting the poachers, ignoring them completely.

“But what if he just wants to get rid of them so he can–” this time she’s cut off by a ring of blue fire that closes around her and Newt. For a moment she starts thinking how to make it disappear, until Newt touches her shoulder gently.

“For protection,” he explains, looking almost unreal and beautiful under the blue light.

Tina studies the circle Grindelwald has just made appear; he’s out of it, fighting the other wizard with a lethal grace that’s almost mesmerizing. And she realizes that Newt’s right: somehow the dark lord has decided to do that in order to protect them.

Then, just as she starts to feel better, she hears the cries of pain and watches as green lights keep coming from Grindelwald’s wand, constantly flying around the room.

Quickly, the bodies begin to fall on the ground, the scene is so horrible, she gasps when the fire disappears and she sees the dark lord walking towards them.

Her first instinct is to put Newt behind her, but he smiles at her kindly, taking a few steps closer to Grindelwald.

He narrows his eyes and Tina can’t believe how Newt keeps smiling at him, not even flinching as the dark wizard approaches him.

“You could have waited for those stupid aurors of yours,” Grindelwald growls, prompting Tina to realize that he’s not frowning of anger; it’s because he’s worried.

“Thanks for taking care of me, Gellert.”

That’s all it takes, just a name –his name– for the most terrifying wizard to melt in the spot and look at Newt the way just Theseus and Graves do.

It’s too much. Newt should not– he can’t trust Grindelwald.

Tina thinks about warning him against it, when Newt touches Grindelwald’s cheek lightly and yet the wizard closes his eyes at the touch. A spark of mischief lights up his mismatched eyes as he opens them again and turns his head to kiss Newt’s palm.

She wonders how Graves would react to that.

“They don’t know how to take care of you,” he whispers dangerously, as Graves storms into the room, followed by Theseus as if they were just being summoned.

Instead of attacking Grindelwald though, Graves shoves him aside and starts checking on Newt. The magizoologist assures he’s fine, but the Director notices the blood on his cheek.

“Who did this?”

Grindelwald smirks in a terrifying way as he points out at a body on the ground.

“That scum over there.”

“Did he suffer?” Theseus’ brow quirks up and Tina can’t believe they’re just so relaxed talking to a dark lord about torture.

“His body twisted in pain while he cried for mercy,” Grindelwald says, smug.

“Excellent.”

“The aurors will be here any minute now,” Graves warns, hand on Newt’s cheek as he heals his wound. He leans to kiss Newt as soon as he finishes.

“Well… Grindelwald kills all of them and both of us try to stop him, but he manages to escape,” Theseus says calmly and Tina still can’t believe she’s awake and not having one of those weird, haunting dreams.

“The three of us fought him,” Graves corrects the British auror. “Goldstein is an excellent duelist after all.”

A threat, very well hidden in that simple compliment.

She knows she has to play along.

Grindelwald shakes his head and glares in her direction.

“She knows too much.”

A shiver spreads through her body, but it immediately stops when Newt takes her hand.

“Tina is my friend,” he tells Grindelwald and he just nods in response, he doesn’t look at her again and Tina knows that her friendship with Newt has become her personal, most powerful protection charm.

Even after the dark lord disappears, Tina doesn’t let go of Newt’s hand, not until the aurors of MACUSA arrive.


End file.
